


Purple Flames

by Crippling_Astro



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crippling_Astro/pseuds/Crippling_Astro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A criminal on the run from the police kicks in a window and hides in the famed 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria'. When things take a turn for the absolute and udder worst, a man comes into her sights, blinding her. Not really, the lights were really bright. Continuing on, Vincent is what he went by. What secrets does the criminal withhold from Vincent and what does Vincent want to hide from her? </p><p>((This is the same story, just heavily edited.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your black hoodie hit your face as you ran. You sprinted away from the red and blue lights and sirens of the police. They had almost caught you, stealing from a Walmart earlier this evening. You dived into a bush and looked around and slid your head down quickly as two police officers ran past you, yelling into their walkie talkies. You let out a sigh, almost caught. Again. You frantically look around for a building or a shed or something to hide in. Your eyes lock on a medium sized building, cream colored and with a few ground leveled windows....perfect. 

You sprint to the building, you keep low and then kick in the window. You look around to see if anybody had noticed but you saw nothing moving, for the exception of cops talking to Walmart associates in the parking lot. You jump through the window, careful not to hurt yourself with the broken glass, and calm your breathing down. You see a dim light coming from a room. Security. You realized after seeing a sign that said SECURITY and with an arrow pointing towards the room. You see a corridor leading away from the lit area and so you walk silently down it without another thought. Your eyes hadn't fully adjusted to the darkness so you hoped you weren't walking into a room with cameras, or your worst enemy: cops. You peek around a corner and see an empty room, only filled slightly with masks and suits of......Animals..? Is this a cosplay store? Then it hit you like a punch in the gut, I'm at Freddy Fazbear's?! Giddy childish joy filled your veins and so you get out of the room and look around like the childish adult you are for the main stage to prove your assumptions and sure enough, you find it in the room next to the supply closet, but was sadly disappointed to see no animatronics. What the hell? Did someone steal them? you mutter under your breath. You look around and see the kitchen, or a sign that said Kitchen in blue squiggly letters. You were always curious into the kitchen and see a figure standing over the stove. Among closer observation, realization hit youblike and bag of bricks, that was Chica's yellow back. They weren't suppose to move! You stifle a scream of fear and slowly back out of the kitchen. You bump into something though, you look up and Freddy was staring down at you. You let yourself scream and flee in a random direction. You see a light up ahead and you realize you were running towards the security office. You ignore the biting thoughts that you could get arrested for shop lifring and the new charges of breaking and entering and jump through the open door.

"Holy fuck!" a deep voice yells. You dive under a desk and curl up in a ball and lean up against the wall. You hear two really loud slams and then footsteps to where you were. You couldn't help it but cry. I'm going to get arrested.....I will never live life ran throughout your mind while you sobbed. A hand touched your shoulder and your crying became heavier. 

"Hello...?" the, presumed, man asks your shivering body. Looking up and see a pair of white-silver eyes looking at you. You study the man and see he wore all purple and had light stubble around his chin area, his hair was purple and his skin even had an odd and unnatural purple tint to it. 

"I-I.." you started but started crying again. You didn't really remember why though, but you continued balling your eyes out regardless.

"Miss? Are you injured?" he asks shaking you. You didn't respond. He opened his mouth again but was cut off.

"P-Please don't t-turn me I-in!" you blurt out. The guy thinks for a second and his once worried expression twisted into a smirk at your teared (E/C) eyes. 

"Well you know..... You were breaking and entering, correct me if I'm wrong. So I have no choice but to turn you in." he shrugs like it's no big deal. Thing was, it was a humongous deal.

"N-No!! Please I-I'll do anything!" Your mouth blurted out, not thinking clearly. If only you were. 

"Oh, anything now? How about you stay there until I tell you to move?" you fiercely nod and his toothy grin grows a little bit. 

"Okay little finch." he pats your head and sits a black leather rolling desk chair. You let out a whimper and look up to the tall man. He wore black dress shoes and had a golden badge with a name haistily scratched on it with a knife or something, reading VINCENT. I think that's his name..... you think before he practically read your mind. Scary how he knew wjat you were thinking. Scary.

"Whats your name, little finch?" he says looking at a tablet. You don't respond out of pure instinct and this catches his attention. 

"Name, now." he snaps. His attitude juat did a 180. Your eyes grow wide at his sudden attitude change. Guessing he's Bi-Polar or something. 

"I-I'm (Y-Y/N)....Vincent....." his eyes settle on yours.

"How do you know my name?" He growled. Pursing your lips, you looked down anxiously.

"Your badge thing." you point to his shiny gold badge. Relief flodded his features and he heaved a huge sigh. 

"I thought you found out another way...." he says trailing off and shutting a huge metal door. You tilt your head in curiosity and wonder.

"Why'd you do that?" you ask him pointing to the door. 

He grumbles and then shouts "Can you please shut up, I'm busy here!" you shrink back under the desk and stare at him with wide eyes. Wow this guy has a temper. You stare at the concentrated man. He taps on the tablet thing with his index finger and sighs loudly. He opens the door that he closed then closed one to his left. You heard pounding on the door and the purple guy let's out a loud,

"Fuck!" he opens the door and presses another button to his right. A light turned on and you saw Chica's head in the window. You scream and he closes the door and snaps his head towards you, a sneer on his face.

"Shut the fuck up! You sound like a fucking hyena!" you nod and cover your mouth with your hands. "Thank you." he mumbles.  
He closes the left door and yells "What the fuck?! They're just camping my doors!" and punches the wall. You hear a knock on the door and the man just face palms and sighs. He checks the tablet and groans, "Oh my god, I'm going to burn them." he checks the light and you both see a shadow, meaning an animatronic was there....? You didn't know but you guessed what that meant. 

"Who's camping your doors....?" you ask innocently. Purple guy weaves his hand through his hair and looks down at you witj exaustion evedent on his face. 

"Bonnie and Chica are deciding to be big pricks and camp my doors. I'm barely going to make it if they stay for any longer." 

"Oh...." you look at him and ask "Can I come out now? My legs hurt." he eyes your entire body then nods. You mumblevand pull yourself out from under the desk. He points to the side of his chair, gesturing you to sit down. You sit down and fight the urge to say "I'm a lady, I don't sit on the floor." so you could sit in his seat, but you didn't want to risk making him angry, since that was easy, and get turned into the cops.

"How old are you?" he looks at his tablet. Should I tell him my age....? Why does he want to know...? Should I? 

"(Y/N). Age." he spits out and opens the left door. 

"I'm 19, w-why?" you said a little louder than whisper, afraid of why he wanted to know. 

"Perfect, just old enough."

Your thoughts advanced to darker things and you couldn't resist the urge to screech: "Don't fucking touch me or I will kill you." he chuckles and pats your head playfully. You furrow your eyebrows. 

"I know how to dispose of a body, sir." he continues laughing but this time he cuts his laughing short.

"Y-Yeah whatever you say." then he starts checking the tablet and closing the doors again. "Shit!" he yells as he closes the left door and yet again you hear a pounding noise.

"How many times is foxy going to attack me?!" 

"Foxy?" you repeated in question.

"Not now, little finch." he says opening the left door. 

"Can I look at your tablet....?" you request.

"No." he checks the lights by he doors and sees that Chica is gone, thus allowing him to open the door. 

"Why not?" 

"Because I said no." he snaps. Lets try not to anger this guy, he could be my only ticket out of this place.....even at a rather high expense. you shudder at the thoughts of what he might do. He doesn't seem to care about your shivering but cares about turning on the lights. He see's Bonnie's head and quickly shuts the door. 

"Why are they walking around at night?" you ask the angered man. 

"Because." he says not looking at you. "Oh shit," he looks at his camera and says "This isn't good." 

"What isn't good?" you ask fairly worried. He shakes his head and says 

"17% at 5:43 am. I'm not going to make it." he pushes his hand through his hair and closing his eyes. 

"Wait, what do you mean by 17% at 5am? Do the animatronics have a power limit or something?" 

"No, we have a power limit. I have to use the power wisely or else I die, or in this case, we die. When I had to close both doors to get you stable and not bawling your eyes out drained my power to 57% at 2:43am." then you understood what he was saying, he was blaming you for this.

"Hey! This wasn't my fault! It was yours for not 'wisely using the power' or whatever." you say mimicking his voice. He looks down at your face and snorts. 

"Go to hell." he says flipping you off. Wow, this guy is horrible at his job. you look at the purple man, hatrid steaming off us both.

"You have anger issues." you mumble to yourself as he closes the door.

"I'm sure your the same sweetheart." he says sarcastically. 

"Your anger issues are far worse than mine, buddy." you say poking his chest. 

"I will chop your finger off if you touch me again." he snaps at you.

"I'm sure you will. Now how do I get out of this place?" you ask calmly. He laughs and says 

"If you want to be butchered by killer animatronics; then be my guest." he says as he closes the door on Bonnie's face. He checks the right door and shrugs. "We're most likely going to die anyways, go ahead and leave sooner." he points to the left door. You freeze and ask yourself, was he really that keen on you leaving? Should I just leave before we g- your thoughts were cut short by a bell going off and the man grabbing the collar of your shirt and pulling you down the right hall and past the fluttering children's drawings that were terribly tacke to the wall. He drags you to a closet and let's go of your shirt. You fall on the floor confused and then he pushes a pile of dark blue and black clothes to you.  
He points to a door and says 

"Bathrooms are in there. Boss should be here any second now and you need to be ready to interview for your new job." 

"Wait, what?" You were shocked at what he just said. 

"Go and put those on, now. Before I put them on for you." he snaps. You get up quickly and dash off and see he pointed to a bathroom. You get inside and quickly change into the new clothing. By new, I mean it had two or three blood spatters on the front of the shirt and two rips on the back. You look into a mirror and brush out your hair with your fingers and use water to keep it from frizzing. You sigh and leave the temporary sanctuary, walking over to the closet where Mr.Bipolar waited, tapping hos foot. 

"(Y/N), I want you to act excited and happy. If you don't, I can pull out my knife and hurt you without anyone even knowing. It's your choice." you gulp and nod. 

"Good, now the boss doesn't run background checks so you should be fine. Don't say anything about how you got here or say how me and you met, leave that to me." he takes a little red bow tie out of his pocket, leans down and ties around the collar of your shirt. You breathed in and smelled cinnamon and maple coming from the males shirt. You looked closer and saw bread crumbs scattered on his clothing.

"You look perfect." he grinned, pulling away. He asks one more question, "What's my name?" 

"Creepy?" 

He forces a smile. "Call me by my name when we get in the bosses office." you heard keys jingle and you turned around and saw a shadow in the glass doors. Vincent pushes you away a little further.

"Alright, boss is here. Act like your.... civilized self." 

"I'm civilized alre-" he pops your chin lightly to make you quiet and the boss walks in.

"Hello Vincent." he stops in his tracks, concern and worry flash across him as he studies you. "Who's that? Oh god, please tell me you didn't have her here o-" Vincent cut him off and nervously laughed.

"No, I won't have that happen ever again. She just wanted to get the job for the second night shift position." the bosses face lights up and he smiles widely. 

"Well, come into my office then, kiddo! We can get all the paperwork filled out." Vincent sighs and pushes you toward the office lightly. 

"I can see where the office is!" you whisper loud enough for him to hear. 'Shhhhh!' he hushes you quickly and keeps pushing you in the office. The room is about the size of the room you were in earlier and there was a big black desk with a rolling chair behind it and two chairs in front. You sit down on the chair on the right and Vincent on the left. 

"What's your name?" the boss asks. 

"(Y/N)." you reply simply. 

"Your full name." He raised an eyebrow and looked up from the paper stack. Oh, yeah, 

"Oh, okay. It's (Y/N) (L/N)." The boss was about 40 years old and his hair was thinning and grey. He had stubble around his facial area and he had green eyes. He wore a black work suit with a thin white badge that said Manager with black stickers. He wore black dress shoes and had a gruff voice. He pushes a piece of paper to you and it reads: 'Fazbear's entertainment does not insure the safety of all employees. If a person has gone missing, a missing persons report will be filed after 90 days or the carpets have been replaced and the animatronics have been bleached.  
Sigh here-  
X.________________' you scoff and hesitantly sign your name on the empty line.

"Great, now Vincent here will show you around and teach you everything you need to know." the boss says cheerfully. 

"Okay, thank you sir." you say waving at him before you and Vincent exit the room. Right as the door closes vincent pulls you behind the stage area. 

"That will have to do. Now where do you live?" he asks taking your bow tie off and shoving into his back pocket.

"Why do you need to know?" 

"Because, I asked." he says handing you your clothes you changed out of. 

"I live about an hour away. Two since I have to walk. Why?" you hesitantly say. He nods and says 

"Change out of your uniform and meet me back here when your done." you sigh and walk to the bathroom and change again, carefully taking your uniform off and folding it. You put on your other clothes and put your hair back in a ponytail. (Ignore that if you have short hair) You walk out and walk through the maze of tables to the backstage area. Vincent looks at you.

"Let's go." he says gesturing towards the door. You walk out first and he locks the door behind him. He walks in front of you and opens the front door for you. You walk out and start to walk towards your house, but a hand grabs our wrist and stops you. You snap your head around and see Vincent grabbing your wrist. 

"What?" 

He points to his car, of course it was purple, and says "I can give you a ride. I'm going that way." you sigh and nod. He smiles and leads you to his car. He gets in the drivers seat and you get into the passenger seat. He puts the key into the ignition and starts the car then starts to drive to your house.

*timeskip because car rides are boring.*

He pulls up in your driveway and you get out and say "Thanks, Vincent." 

"You need to be ready before 11pm so I can get you and leave to the restaurant, got it?" you nod. 

"Don't be late, (Y/N)." he says and then he pulls out and drives the way he came. Wait, he said he was going this direction...... That was weird, but alright. You walk up your porch steps and walk in the house. You smell bacon and eggs and so you drop your uniform on your couch and speed into the kitchen. There you see your mother making breakfast. 

"Hi mom." you say startling her. 

"Oh, it's you, (Y/N). I was so worried last night! You were on the news! Did you spend the night in jail?"

"No, I was...... Staying at (F/N)'s house last night."

"Who's car was that then? (F/N) doesn't drive that car."  
You nervously scratch your arm.

"Her mother does. S-So I'm going to go to bed. Bye mom...!" you dash upstairs to your room and lock the door. You sigh and flop down onto your bed and right as you hit the mattress your eyes closed and you were asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Your phone went off and you wearily looked at it's screen. You hop out of bed, realizing it was your alarm. It was 10:43 and you weren't ready for work. Groaning, you grab your uniform and change into it quickly. Then go into the bathroom and brush your hair back and put hair gel into it so it stays back during work. You brush your teeth, screw butt tasting mouth, and then go to your closet and grab your (F/C) pair of shoes. 

Though it was difficult to tie them, curse your sleep crusted eyes, you prevailed after a few failed attempts. You run downstairs at full speed and make two pieces of toast. You butter them and your about to sit down and eat them when you hear a car horn.

A sigh mixed with a groan escaped your mouth, you put your toast in a ziplock bag and walk outside and see Vincent in his car. You walk over to the purple machine and get into the passenger seat, and the smell of cinnamon meets your nose. Comforting.

"How did you sleep?" he asks trying to spark a conversation. 

"Fine, and you?" 

"I didn't." you raise your eyebrows. His grin reflected the light coming from your house's front porch light, making it more eerie.

"You didn't sleep? How?" he laughs and pulls out of the driveway. His hand on the clutch to change gears. 

"Long story."

-Who's the worst? Me.-

The restaurant comes into view and you sigh. Vincent parks the car and turns the motor off, sitting in silence with you for a moment. He mumbled something before getting out of the dirty car and headed for the Pizzeria.

You clutch your bag of toast close to you, clamber out of the car quickly, then walk at a fast pace to keep up with Vincent, wo had already disappeared into the dark building. The walk down the right hallway is silent until you reach the warmly lit room.

Vincent sat in the chair and you stand by the left door, the cold air from the front door running over your back. The trash was still scattered in molding piles but who cares? Because Ooooh I have toast~. You open the bag, smiling as the buttery aroma fills your nose, and start to munch on the delicous food. 

Vincent looks up from the tablet and asks "Is that....Toast?" you nod and he smiles. A...genuine smile...weird.

"Can I have a piece?" He inquires. You look down and clutch the bread in a protective manor. He wasn't getting this toast, even if I was dead. Its mine, damn it!

"But it's my toast." you reply flatly. He furrows his eyebrows and frowns. He almost got to me....Almost.

"I drove you here anyways, please?" did he just say please? He really just said please. That's new, isn't it? Has he ever said please to anyone?

"I-Um...Fine." you say handing him a piece of toast. He ripped it from your hands and like a rabid dog eating raw meat, he ate the toast in mere seconds, then he starts looking at the tablet like nothing even happened.

"Holy shit, Vincent. You really like toast, don't you?" he laughs and looks down bashfully, another one of those million dollar smiles on his face.

"Yeah. Alright, you'll be on the doors." he stands up and presses a red button, and the door slammed shut. Aftershocks ran throughout the cement floor under your feet. Why are they heavy duty? Do they really need to go this overboard? He pointed toward the red button again.

"This is for the door. And the white one is for the light." he presses the white button and a whit light flickers on, showing the eerie hallway. Ugh, I don't really like where this is going.....When do I ever like where these go?

"Only Chica and Freddy come through this door and Bonnie and Foxy through the left. Any questions?" he finishes. Your head tilted to the right in confusion.

"Who's Foxy?" The small seed of hope tht was in your chest was slowly being ripped to shreds by your anxiety. Awesome.

"Foxy is an animatronic in Pirate's Cove who is out of order currently. He sprints to the door and knocks on it, and it takes 5% or more from your power when he knocks. That guy is a fucker, so we'll watch the camera's so we can tell when he decides to visit." Oh, now that seed of hope is being shit on by anxiety. How majestic. The atmosphere of the job was getting worse and worse as he explained hings to my frail mind.

"Oh, okay..... I hope you don't mind me asking but how long is our shift?" you ask and his face of confidence turns into a poker face.

"We have until 6am, the animatronics power off and go back the the main stage and or Pirate's Cove." you nod and ask one last question. You mess with the hem of your shirt with your thumbs, anxiety was biting at your mind and confidence like a wild pack of wolves. 

"Do we switch off between the tablet and doors tonight?" he thinks for a second then nods. You were sure that he probably wouldn't have done that for anyone else. But then again, you haven't met anyone besides Vincent yet. Awww that's sweet of him. He's still a prick but awwww.

"Sure, why not." he sits down in his chair and begins checking the tablet. Your eyes traveled over the creepy pictures that little kids must've drew that were hung upon the walls with Scotch tape. Who eveb wants these? One specific thing caught your immediate attention and you shivered at the sight of the cupcake with eyes. Probably a squeak toy, but still, its creepy as fuck. Forcing yourself to look away from the skin crawling desert and gazed towards Vince ans the scratched tablet he held.

"Are those cameras?" you curiously looked at the dingy grey case. That thing has seen some shit. He nods but doesn't speak, full attention on the cracked glass. You check the door lights and see Bonnie's head and you scream and close the door. Your breathing was coming in heavy pants as you stood frozen in fear. Vincent howls out laughing and you snap your head around. A sneer crawled its way onto your face.

"I almost got killed! What are you laughing about?" you spat, venom clearly evident in your harsh tone. He continued laughing untl he could catch his breath.

"N-Nothing. It was just funny." He wiped tears from his white eyes, clearly content. Oh fuck no.

"You were probably like me when you started." he stopped laughing and cleared his throat. He started checking the cameras silently, eyes locked onto the device. You smirk repleaced your sneer almost spontaneously. Jack ass.

"That's what I thought." you mumble, checking the right door then the left. Bonnie finally decided to fuck off so you opened the left door.

"No, Foxy's coming, close it." Vincent says calmly. You take his advice and close it. You walk over to him and look at the cameras. He flips to the west hall and you see a red fox running through the picture-plastered area. You look at it with wide eyes and then jump at the noise of knocking on the left door. This job sucks. Ignoring your fright, Vincent continued talking with no fear evident in that lovely deep voice of his. 

"Okay, now I want to teach you how to use the cameras." he gets up and gestures you to sit in his seat. You sit down and he gives you the tablet. You look and see the main stage, except only Freddy was there and he was staring at the camera. You squeak and go to the next camera in alarm. All you could see was Bonnie's outline as he stood in the dining hall, also staring into your soul with his plastic magenta irises.

"Check on foxy." he points to another camera section so you touch the button and open up the next screen. You both look at it and see the run down fox peeking out of his curtains, but only you shuddered.

"He'll probably stay there for an hour or so. Then he'll make another run for us, making me shut the door. It's basically up to you to insure that we don't die."   
You shudder at the thought of Foxy getting in the room and killing you and Vincent. 

"Is something wrong?" he asks calmly. You shrugged, not really wanting to reply. It felt like wires bound your jaw shut so you couldn't reply to the intrigued man. But you tried your best and thw words came out slurred. Entering seemingly drunk self mode.

"No, I'm fine. Just a teensy bit tired. Nothing to worry about." you yawn and stretch your arms, desperately keeping your eyes open. But your body had other plans.

"Oh, I can cover for you, if you want." He brushed his fingers over the tablets sctatched and worn cover. You shook your head wearily. Like always, he didn't take no for an answer.

"No, it's fine. I can manage." he study's your posture, and a small frown settles on his face. Oh boy, debates at two in the morning. What could go possibly wrong here?

"I'll cover for you. I don't want you falling asleep and getting us killed." you cock an eyebrow and stare lazily at him with half lidded eyes. You could feel sleep clawing your eyelids down. You see, changing your sleep schedule isn't easy, is it? 

"I can manage...." you trail off and your eyelids grow heavier. You convinced yourself to just 'rest your eyes quickly' but eventually sleep ate your energy. The last thing you saw was Vincent taking the tablet from your dead hands.

-Do you hate me now?-

You awake to somebody shaking your shoulder "Leave me alone." you grumble. They persisted calling out to you. What a dick move.

"(Y/N)." a mans voice says softly. You pull the blanket over your torso more, pulling it off of your thighs. Is this a fucking baby blanket?

"5 more minutes....." You start to plesently fall asleep again in the cradled warmth the blanket brought until they shake you again, melting the dreams away.

"(Y/N), wake up." the man asks again softly. You hesitantly force your eyes open and see Vincent..... Without his shirt on....? Alrighty then, thats delightful. He had a nice build for a guy who works at a pizzeria. He had abs and a flat stomach, you silently wished you looked good like that. Well, in a female type of way.

"It's 6am." he says. You Squint and look at the clock on the wall that read 6:45. Why did he let you sleep in for so long? You pull the blanket over your head and groan in irritation, your eyes closing quickly.

"I'm still tired, though. Can't I sleep in?" That's when you realize, you didn't go to sleep with a blanket, nor did you or Vincent bring one. You open your eyes again and you see the "blanket" is purple and smells like cinnamon and had sleeves. You come to the conclusion that this was Vincent's shirt when toast crumbs fall onto your face.

"Come on, (Y/N). I need my shirt back." he whines. Take your shirt then. You throw the shirt at him but continue to stay in the chair with your eyes closed, smirking.

"Fine, be that way." He grumbles. You had won. Inner celebration time. Then you feel a hand go under your knees and one behind your back. Your eyes shoot open and you see Vincent carrying you out of the office. 

"Vincent, I need y-" the boss cut himself off with a sharp breath of uncertainty. A light blush crawled up Vincent's neck, turning his face a light pink.

"What are you doing with miss (Y/N)?" you didn't open your eyes to see his face but you could tell that he was nervous, fearful even. 

"Uh... She fell asleep on the job and so I have to take her home." Vincent lied, taking his hand and diging his nails into my back. Ouch. 

"Umm.... Alright, but tell her to try not to fall asleep on the job anymore. Anyways I need you on the dayshift today, Scott can't make it." Wait, there's a dayshift? Why don't we just work on the dayshift with little kids being dicks to us instead of the nightshift with killer animatronics who want to stuff us into fucking furry suits?

"Okay, whatever. I'll take her home then I'll come in for the dayshift around.....10." Vincent sighs and starts walking again be for the boss starts to complain. Fucker. He quickly walks out of the restaurant and to his car. He carefully puts your peaceful form in the passenger seat and then gets into his side of the car. The older man puts his cinnamon smelling shirt over you again, then starts to drive you home without a second glance at the pizzeria behind him.

\---

Vincent arrives at your house and stops in the driveway. With a huff, he picks you up, not minding his shirt, and carries you to the door. "(Y/N)." he says softly. You flopped around in his arms but he surprisingly didn't drop you. Strong dude.

"What?" 

"I need a key." his chocolatey voice spilled from his mouth....But you wasn't normal so your mind  imagined him choking and spitting out chocolate. Internally giggling, you muttered; "It's in my back pocket." 

His callused hand carefully  reaches in your pockets and in the right one grabs a (F/C) key and pulls it out . He unlocks the door and steps in, then quickly closed it. 

"Where is your room?" You point to the stairs with your shakey index finger, implying it was upstairs. Silence enveloped the both of you until you swallowed your stringy saliva and actually took the hint to respond.

"Upstairs, to your left." he nods and walks upstairs, the board's creaking under both of Your combined weight, and then turns left around the hallways junction. At last, he finds a door with multiple horribly sealed holes at shoulder height on it. For a moment he almost didn't believe that was yours but the night you met flashed in his mind and reminded him of Your occasional snarky attitude and walks in with no questioning. He stumbled over his own feet, almost dropping you, but carefully lays you down on the bed and then takes his shirt off of you, pulling it on his nude half.

Your (F/C) comforter was also cautiously laid on top of you. Needlessly nice. Vince was about to leave when you grabbed his wrist, and he froze in place. With him stopped he looked down at your tired face and tried not to smile in content.

"Thank you, Vincent." Silver looked away from (E/C) irises and the owner of the dazzling moons pulls your hand off of his wrist, heading for the exit.

"It's no problem (Y/N). I'll see you later." You blink, and he is gone. What a strange man, he is.


	3. Chapter 3: Mistake

"(Y/N)." a ominous male voice says while somebody was shaking you awake. You blink your eyes open slowly and your slightly blurry vision sees Vincent shaking your arm, with a look of alarm on his usually calm face. Some bad shit must've gone down...

"What? I'm trying to sleep, Vincent." you grumble and shove your face back into your pillow, ignoring Vincent and his weirdness. How did he get in, anyways?

"It's 11:23, (Y/N). Your late, we're late! Get up!" He barked at you and you flew off your bed, practically slipping over the blankets. Searching for your uniform in the closet you strip out out of your drool covered sleep shirt and tossed it on the ground. 

"I heard girls wear lace when they're horny," Vincent laughed behind me and I froze and felt my shoulders, face, and ears grow a bright red. Damn it, Vincent is still in here! Nervous, you turned around and waved him towards the door, kind of upset that he didn't leave. Then again, he is a guy...

"Oh...hehe....I'll meet you downstairs, lovely." he muttered and left you to finish changing into your work uniform.Brushing your hair back, You go into the bathroom and brush your teeth so you don't have Morning Breath during work. Having no time, you rip your phone off its charger and run down stairs as fast as possible. Stepping into the kitchen, You see Vincent eating toast and looking at his phone nonchalantly. 

"To the car!" you yell and dash out the door and   
finally Vincent looks up, his mouth full of toast and fallows you without complaint, his toast and his phone in one hand while the other held his car keys so he could unlock the purple car. He shoves his keys back into his back right pocket then fumbles to open his car door. Easily, I open mine and gingerly sit down, closing it while he sets his toast and his phone on the dashboard then hammers the keys into the slot, starts the engine, then pulls out of the driveway quickly, then we drive like mainiacs and speed to Fazbears like there was no tomorrow....

-

Eventually, You arrive at the restaurant at exactly 11:57 and you and Vincent get out of his car and sprint as fast as possible go get into the security office. You get in, both of you heavily panting and you check the time. On time at 11:59. You look over at Vincent in triumph and hold up your hand for a high five but he cocks his head and cringes a little.

"What are you doing?" You pulled his hand up and smiled.

"It's a high five. You've had a high five before right?" A pale red covered his dark face and he looked towards the ground.

"No..... I don't have many friends....." you smile and high five his hand. He looks over at you, still wearing a poker face.

"That was pointless though." you cock your head but grin. Oh he's gonna have a good time being friends with you. 

"Well, I guess I'll have to teach you how to be a social butterfly." You tease but he stuttered out excuse after excuse.

"No, t-that's really not n-nessasary." he puts his hands up in defense, eyes as wide as the moon. In the midst of the moment, your phone goes off signaling that it was 12am, and it was time to start work. Dandy.

"(Y/N), your on cameras. I'll be on doors." you fall back in the chair and check the cameras spastically. Foxy was peeking out of the curtains of Pirates Cove like a fucking weirdo and Freddy and the gang were all off the stage, making fear bubble up in your chest. You couldn't even find them on the cameras and this frightened you even more. They don't usually act this spastically, right? 

"Okay, how's Foxy doing?" You jump out of your momentary trance and shakily look up at him, his silver irises staring into your soul. Why is he so creepy?

"H-He's peeking but nothing to worry about right now." he hesitantly nods and goes and continues checking the door lights, making your stomach squeeze when there is nobody there...Knowing your safe with Vincent, you started checking the cameras again. You flick over to Pirates Cove and there was Foxy, barely on the screen and when the cameras went black, he wasn't there anymore.

"Foxy's coming!" you shriek and Vincent slams the door shut, a bead of sweat rolling down his face. Foxy was pounding on the door and you cringe when you see the power go down by 10% each time he hit the door.

"Holy shit, he took 30 percent...!" you panic aloud. Vincent looks at the percentage and grumbles along with my heavy breathing, making the panic in the room worse.

"Well this is fantastic." he hollers and hops over to the right door and presses the light and, of course, Chica's head appears in the dull lighting. Vince spits on her face then closes the door, chuckling. 

He checks the other and Bonnie's Eyebrow less face shone in the light and he hits the door button with his palm. "They're both there!" he yells. You gazed back down at the tablet and felt tears brim your eyes. Foxy was gone.

"Your going to hate me for this but Foxy's gone." Your voice quivered. He twitched as soon as the knocking started and glowered at the ceiling, probably cursing every word in existence in his mind.

"I don't hate you. It's just irritating." he growled, leaning against the thick plastic window, taunting the animatronics on the other side of it. He's gonna get himself killed.

"Hey, we'll be fine. We always are." You hummed but he didn't seem to care. He looks at you blankly then turns his attention to the light switch. He taps it and not very shockingly, Chica is still there. With a loud groan, he punches the light button and it stayed continually on. Delightful.

"That didn't help, smart one" you mumble. He glares at you and returns messing with the broken and cracked switch. He grumbled but it quickly turned into whining then...crying..? He looked at you with lightly tinted purple tears falling from his eyes, whispering things to himself with blank silver irises staring into your soul. God, he's so bipolar.

"Vincent..?" The chair squeaked and foxy pounded on the door again but you nor Vincent cared, you both cared as much as you wanted this job: not at all. Standing up on jello legs, you walked slowly over to the bipolar male and placed your hand softly on his shoulder. 

"Vincent....?" His silver eyes seemed to stare into your soul blankly like there was nothing happening in his brain at all but you knew he was thinking deeply. He took a deep breath and colour drained from his face again. He look petrified.

"I-I know why they're doing this." he whispers hoarsely, probably from holding in the sobs that threatened to scratch their way up his throat. Staring at the floor now, He puts his face in his hands and falls against the wall, sliding down and crying lightly. Is the reason that bad? Are they more convinced me and Vincent are endoskeletons or something? Whatever it was that was making them mad- Oh fuck, the animatronics! The power is going to run out soon from the doors being closed! Fuuuck!

"It's all my fault..." He interrupted your train of even more panic with another cracked whisper. You set aside the priority of, you know, living and stuff, for the guy who still held the keys to your jail cell. If you comfort him now, he'll let you go and won't tell the cops or don't comfort him and...well, if I somehow evaded death mysteriously, You'd still go to prison for breaking in here the other night.

"What do you mean it's your fault? Vincent, you need to explain what's happening to me." Standing up and walking over to the weird coloured man you squatted down to his level and rubbed his shoulder softly to comfort him but it didn't seem to be effective in any way at all, he just continued to have tears slide down his face at an alarming rate.

You pull yourself away from Vincent and grab the tablet only to see that the power was at 37%. It wasn't even 1am yet. We were going to die. We are defiantly going to die tonight. There is no way...out...way out..way out! That's it! We just need to get out of here! But how?

"Alrighty Vincent, are there any vents or windows in here?"Cautiously, he nods a little bit, his glistening dark purple hair shifted and fell onto his back when he shakily raises his arm and points to the rubbish covered desk. What? Does he mean behind it or something? I don't have time for this! You start to pull the desk away from the wall with all of your strength and when the desk scratches it's way across the tile, it reveals a large vent with a cover screwed onto the wall , that seemed to house enough space for a few people to cramp together until 6am in. Cursing at how numb with fear you were, you rip the cover for the vent's opening off the wall and a breeze ruffles your hair back, making you hope the AC wasn't on. With a breath of relief, you reach over to Vincent and tugged on his work shirts sleeve, getting his attention.

"Come on Vincent, we need to hide." Vincent looked up at me, his eyes dazzling and without a word, climbs into the vent and scoots to the end of the silver tube, whimpering echoed by the strangely large vent. You swipe the tablet up from the ground beside you and fallow in suit after him, setting the tablet down briefly as you pick up the vent and pull it onto the opening and sigh a breath you didn't entirely know you were holding in when it stayed in place. This job is going to kill you, not by animatronics, but by stressing you the hell out. Or by heart failure...Scooting to the end, next to Vincent, you look at the cameras. Bonnie was being a little dick bag and staring up at the camera in the parts and maintenance area like a fucking weirdo and Freddy the fucktard was basically the same except he was located in the east hall, Chica the disturbing chicken and Foxy the masturbating fox were at the doors currently. Let's just hope they don't find us here...

"I think...we'll be fine... Now," Dragging away your attention, you looked over to the strange man and put the tablet down to take a look at his unusually pale face. If Vincent is scared shouldn't I be too...? No! We're fine...I think... 

"Vincent, please tell me what's wrong," his eyes pleaded for an escape or something but to no such luck, he just scooted a bit further away from you and whispered in a depressing monotone voice

"(Y/n)...I-I've done some very inexcusable things in my life..." he looks away from your gaze and presses against the end of the metal vent, but you scoot closer to him and turn his face towards yours with your hand under his chin. Fuck dude, just spit it out.

"Come on, I won't hate you. I would never hate you." Silence. A thick silence lays overtop both of you. Neither of you make a move or sound, the only thing able to be heard was the fan motor from the central air conditioner, blowing warm air through the vents. Even the air didn't seem to assist you in the silence, your alone on this one...In a few awkward moments, he coughs and looks downward and hesitantly opens his mouth.

"They want me dead, (Y/N).. It's all my fault....." he trails off, seemingly breathless from the crying. I took his hand in my own, squeezing it for reassurance of my presence. He needs to chill the fuck out before you start to panic and after what happened last time...Well, you don't want to pay another few hospital bills for people you don't even know. Well, aside from Vincent since he'd take the blunt of the first ten- no sorry, twenty punches from my anxiety attack. If it does happen, he's fucked. Actually, just his face is fucked.

"Vincent, take a deep breath and explain what happened." Your gaze bore into his soul, your eyes dilating the littlest bit as my slanted (E/C) eyes focused on him and his shivering body. Why won't he just calm himself down before one, they find us, two, You panic and freak the fuck out, and three, he starts fucking sobbing again. 

"Look...(Y/N)....I killed them..." He paused, taking in a deep quivering breath and finishing his sentence with a dry mouth. "...t-there were... five little kids...so sweet and I-innocent... (Y-Y/N)...I-I stabbed them all and-and I-I stuffed them in the s-suits..." he lightly cries, barely loud enough to echo throughout the vent and all you could do to help him was wrap your arm around him and quietly pray he would stop crying. He's a grown man, who cries this much over a prank? He's good at acting...He...He's not serious...Right? You look at the tablet and see that you were at 3% and the time was 3am. Whelp, we're goners.

"Vincent, please be quiet!" you squeeze him in an embrace in an attempt to keep him quiet or quieter but he still had tears flowing down his cheeks and noises coming from his throat. Weird explanation but that's as best as you could think about it right now. Your mind was in chaos, trying to figure out a way to get the Violette to stop sobbing. For the love of Christ, he needs to stop.

An idea hit you and your face tinted red and your shoulders heated up, you were obviously blushing like a fucking tomato. It would work but...You don't like the idea but..No other choice presented itself and if you wanted to live- which you do- you have to gather up the guts and do this. Why is this job so ruthless? Nothing went through your warm head as you forcefully press your lips against Vincent's. Over the corse of a few seconds, his eyes lock on your red face and his watery white eyes stop letting its tears flow away. A few seconds pass and he pulls away and breathes heavily, trying not to burst into tears again. 

"I-I di-" he starts but you cut him off again, so the animatronics can't find you. Barely able to keep yourself from keeping yourself stable, you focus on the outside noise, like the sound of tWO METAL DOOrs opENING. SHIT. His and your faces were flushed but you didn't think he knew that you weren't doing this because you loved him. Oh no, completely different reasons. With that being thought, the kids turned sour and you pull away and lean back, gasping for air. No matter how much you wanted fresh air, you couldn't get it, the air in here was tainted with the scent of Vincent and dust. An okay combination but you just wanted clean air.

Without a word, he grabs your hand in a quick movement and squeezes it. You let it slide, seeing as how Vincent could burst into tears without your touch and get you both killed. For extra precautions, you gently wrap your grey sweater around his broad shoulders. Just extra precautions. Minutes have passed since you heard the doors slamming open then quiet and subtle noises afterwards and even now you just realized that even the AC wasn't on anymore. Crashes and slams were heard in the office and you and Vincent both tensed. They're here.

He nods and covers his mouth with his free hand, the other still clasped to yours. Frightened to no end, you anxiously look towards the vents entrance. 

"Where are they...?" You gasped upon hearing the feminine voice. 

"I don't kn-know chica. Don't they want to be with us forever?" A deeper but still very feminine voice answered the girls question. Holy fucking shit. THEY CAN TALK AND CONVERSE WITH EACH OTHER. That's it, we are officially fucked! Dead meat is what we are! You swallowed the spit in your mouth, nervously biting your lip. If they can talk then they can surly find us....Fuck! You gave up, knowing you were going to die and the lump in your throat proved you were about to sob. Ever so quietly, you turned around and laid your head on Vincent's steadily rising and falling chest. 

This time, you knew you weren't going to get out alive. 

"Fre-Fre-Freddy? Could they have c-c-c.....Climbed into that vent?" An accented voice chimed in, his deep and gravely voice cutting its way into your ears. F....Foxy. Foxy is here too. Vincent was petting your hair, not entirely sure how to keep you from crying, but he kind of got the gist of it. 

Inhaling deeply, you closed your eyes and began to cry quietly. Fear jabbed your empty stomach with harpoons for hands and you felt queasy. A head ache engulfed you whole and you felt like you couldn't move without swishing your brain too hard. Everything was crashing down on you. Mostly the death part. Tears fell from your eyes and you cuddled closer into Vincent's chest, seeking comfort. 

The vents cover moved. 

Vincent readjusted you so that he could scoot you both a bit further down the cold vent and into a safer position before the killing machines come and butcher us but that didn't work out too well, because the vent's opening had its cover taken off and there Chica had her face pressed into the entrance.

"Guys! I found t-them!" She squawked, crawling into the vent that was too small for her. You started to scream, water flying out of your tear ducts at amazing speeds. Vincent shoved you behind him with great force and make a block between you and Chica. Fucking idiot, what is he doing?!

"No! Get away from her!" The chicken yelled, scooting close enough to Vincent to grab him and try to drag him out and Ito the office. Blood fell onto the shiny silver flooring of the vent, making this even harder to be calm about. Vincent's arms were raw, he was wailing in agony as he fought to keep her away from you and right as you had to step in, the bell went off and Chica started to silently crawl out of the vent. 

Holy. Fucking. Christ. You stopped your movement and calmed down, falling backwards and hitting the bottom of the vent. You took a deep breath and took in as much air as you could. Honestly you didn't even know you were holding your breath this entire time. 

"(Y-Y/N)?" Oh fuck, Vincent! Guess that relief has to wait until later. You pulled Vincent by his shoulders next to you, inspecting his wounded limbs. Blood was everywhere, most of his skin was torn up his arms and his fingers...Oh god, his fingers. They were twisted in weird ways, like squiggly lines and one of them, the right index finer, had a bone sticking out of the bloody and damaged flesh. 

"Vince- your hands!" You shrieked, fear engulfing you whole. This is dandy. This entire job was dandy. 

 

"(Y/N)... Your okay..." Very lightly, he touches the side of your face and puts bloody finger prints on it accidentally, then kisses you but you carefully shuffle away from him. He looks at you with a puzzles expression and bites his lip. Poor guy, I need to fix up his arms before we leave. His void eyes faulty showed confusion and want, his face the same.

"(Y/N)-?" you cut him off with a light sigh and just gesture him towards the end of the vent. With a soggy heart, Vincent climbed out of the shaft without the use of his pulverized arms. He got out like a fucking snake. How did he even...? Never mind.

"Look Vincent," you started, avoiding eye contact as you two make your way quickly out of the destroyed office. "I-I only did what I had to do to keep you from crying. I don't like you. I just...I'm sorry...." Stopping to look at him, his eyes quickly fill with tears and he is on the verge of bursting into sobs when you peck his cheek quickly, walking away from him, leaving Vincent to catch up to you. He blushes lightly and mouth dropped into an 'o' shape. Cute. 

"Vince, come on, we've got to leave before boss comes." Urgently yet softly, you got the point across and you both left, only shadows dancing in the light as you both left through the dazzling morning light.

-

You arrived at your dainty home around 8:30am, a little bit later now that it was a weekday. Vincent parks his car, cuts the engine and the cue to get out of the car was now. Grabbing your jacket, you and Vincent stared at each other for a few moments before you invited him inside. You stop before you go inside and hug Vincent, sniffling. This could possibly be the last time you saw each other for a while, if not ever. The hopes of seeing each other again lied upon Boss's decision of wether or not to keep you both as employees or fire you both for property damage. 

Vincent walks up after you and stands on the porch, patiently waiting for you while you unlock the door. You unlock the door after what seemed like an eternity of fumbling like a bafoon and step inside, Vincent fallowing close behind and ducks under the white painted door way. So...Tired...You sigh and flop down onto the couch and groan in contentment. Vincent carefully sits down on the arm and pulls out his phone. He punches in his password and mumbles that he's going to add you into his contacts. 

"New contact...." he mutters typing in your name and your number swiftly. Nervously, you glance around and think of a plan to get his phone. Major damage time.

"Speaking of my phone, I can't find it. Do you have it?" you ask him, hoping to receive his phone. Oh boy, if you get his phone this day will be awesome. And partially painful because of the punches he'll deliver later but that's something for later-in-time-(Y/N).

"I can call your phone, maybe it's in your bag or something?" he looks at you with a curt blink o his emotionless eyes and you stutter out.

"I-Is it calling?" Presently, he nods. Now! This was your chance! 

"Let me see, it only rings after the first ten seconds..." he hesitantly looked at it jumped when a harsh beeping occurred.

"Hold on, someone else is calling me." the caller was unknown to you but oh god, did Vincent know him oh so very well. Vincent cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Hello?" Vincent says, his eyes shifting to look around the room. You hear really loud yelling on the other end and Vincent furrows his eyebrows and tugs the phone away from his ear, not wanting it to be damaged from the loud decidable level from the other person.

"No sir, uhm, t-that was the animatronics, we hid in the vents." he yells more and then Vincent nervously scratches the back of his neck. Who is he talking to?

"Well, that sucks because we aren't coming back." the man on the other end yells more but Vince groaned and hung up, wiping a hand down his face with exhaustion at his heels. 

"That was boss...he was mad..." Vincent locked his phone and put it into his back left pocket. Oh, so that WAS boss. Well shit. He's probably going to try and call me next but what Vincent knows is that I don't have my phone and if you pull it out, your plan won't work.

"I could hear him yelling and I'm ten feet away from you, Jesus." you laugh nervously and smile as he laughs too but you could tell he was super tired. Earlier you had given him some of your mums morphine so he wouldn't be in so much pain, because that had to have hurt really fucking bad and with broken bones and not being able to go the hospital for obvious reasons was also horrible and made the situation worse.

"I'm going to call your phone again, okay?" He says dryly, facing downwards at his phone, his dark purple hair in his eyes and blocking your view of his hard looking face. He's probably trying his hardest to stay awake. He doesn't seem to sleep so I can only expect he stays up at days- no, weeks at a time and then falls victim to his own exhaustion eventually. Weird, but cool.

"What do it wan-"

"Toast!" He shouted desperately and waved his hands around. Giggling, you shake your head at him and walk into the kitchen, trying to find where your mum put the bread. In the cupboard? No, you just checked there...The freezer? That's an odd place to think of but- the bread! 

There, sitting behind the frozen bags of broccoli and cauliflower was half of a loaf of frozen white bread. A cheeky grin found its way onto your lips and you took out the bread and put it in the toaster, heading back to where Vincent was.

To your surprise, Vincent was sprawled out on the ground, eyes closed and snoring. Called it. Sighing, you laid down onto the couch and closed your eyes, not wanting to make Vincent feel awkward by laying on the floor next to him....Actually, that'd just make him question what happened. So weird... A small yawn escaped your lips and you shuffled over and let the calm oceans of sleep wash over your mind.


	4. Chapter 4: Afraid

You sat quietly in Vincent's car as you drove to your personal hell. Beautiful scenery of black trees, black grass, and even nothing visible passes you. Oh so pretty. Eyes started to droop and you drifted off a little before The car stops violently, flinging you forward. Good thing you were actually wearing your seat belt this time. Gazing at the building In front of him, Vincent sighed rather loudly and glanced over at you. "(Y/N)...." he said gently, his voice taking a softer tone than usual. 

"I want you to be safe...I don't want to see you hurt... I know we've only known each other for a few days but I've grown so close to you..." 

Silence fell upon you two and he smiled softly and looked over at you, his eyes wrinkled in the small amount of happiness that had bestowed him. "Like a cat would his owner, I'm close to you...And for the first time..."

Nervously, he turned away and looked out the window, his face growing it's normal stern way once more. He opened his door hastily and got out of the car, taking his keys. The warmth of the situation was gone, left behind was only you and the stale cold air of the car.

"Never mind." Vincent muttered, walking a quick pace to the building. His hair bounced as he walked, making him seem more animated and lively than what vibe his pale skin and grey irises would give off. 

He opens the door and waits for you to walk in. Walking inside the darkness so he can't see you gaze back distantly at him while he walked behind you, standing straight up and tall like a rooster would to protect a hen. Both of you made it security office safely and before either of you utter a word Vincent rushes over to the chair. Like a child would, he sits down and spins in the chair, chucking....What happened next confused you even more than the chair bit. He pats his lap loudly, like he wants you to sit on him. Confused and nervous, you blink at him and cock your head sideways a little. "W-What?"

"Come sit on my lap." he points to his lap and playing with your hands, you plop down on him roughly. Vincent moaned and the chair squeaked from the impact. Instinctively, you try to get up. "S-Sorr-" 

"No no it's fine." he says through gritted teeth, holding you by your waist so you couldn't stand up. Struggling to stand wasn't a good strategy and God knows what Vincent will do if you accidentally hit him. So, in a last resort to keep some dignity, you scoot closer and tuck yourself into his chest, your face warming slightly at the new warmth he brought. He chuckles a little and ruffles your hair.

"You are adorable, (Y/N)." He checked the cameras swiftly, setting the tablet on your lap. " Now, I want you to close the doors when needed." It was a stretch, but you were just barely able to reach and press the door button, then once more to conserve energy. 

"Alright, it's 12am, kitten." His words were as drowned out as the fan. Right now, you were focused on listening for noises. Those animatronics don't waste any time. Gracefully, he kisses the top of your head in comfort. He knew exactly what you were feeling. 

You watched his hands in your lap, checking the tablet every few minutes, grunting when they all looked up at the camera. Then came the most terrifying thing you'll probably hear in your life at 12am. "They're all gone?! Holy shit!" he checks on Foxy and foxy was gone. 

"Left door!" you close it and check the right door light and you see Chica's horrifying face. You punch the door button without hesitation and almost instantaneously, your have began to feel sore from the delivered punch. Eyes were a beautiful thing, if we didn't have them, Vincent wouldn't have begun stroking your hair gently to calm you down while he was checking his cameras quietly. A good team. You two made a good team. Vincent pointed briefly at the right door, signaling for you to open it. You open the right door when you know Chica left. 

You sigh and stand up leaving Vincent alone in the chair. "You okay, kid?" He inquired and looked at you with worry stricken eyes.

"It's hurting my back to stretch and stuff." he curtly nods and continues checking the camera, a ghost of a frown on his face.

"Foxy is out so close the left door and close the right door." 

"Why the right too?" Tension in the room was rising.

"Don't ask questions, just do it." Snappy, snappy man. And anxiously, shrink back a little bit and close both the doors with a slap of your palm.

You hear Foxy pound on the left door and on the right, an deep and dark chuckle echoed through the building. "Who's at the right door?"

Quick movements and a slap, the left door was open and then came another slap the the right "Freddy." he concentrated heavily on the cameras. It was another few minutes of you nervously fidgeting with the buttons on your shirt and awaiting a que to close the hollow metal doors, occasionally checking the lights.

"...Uh, Bonnie should be here." 

But you just checked? Groaning, you check the left door and sure enough the purple bunny was peeking into the room. 

"Okay, I-I think we're good aside from Bonnie."

"What time is it?" Anxiety ran through you. 

"Uh, it's....." he looks on the tablet, scanning the screen. "3:20 and we have....." he looks at the tablet again, "62% we're fine cupcake."

Reassurance is good. You peek out the dark window pane and and nobody was there so you stand by, Vincent furiously flicking through the cameras. "Are you okay Vincent? It seems like something is upsetting you,"

"No! I-I mean..." he blushed a light pink and looked at the floor, setting the tablet in his lap. "...N..no. I'm just a bit stressed." 

His eyes lightened as he spoke and his face relaxed. With two fingers, you fiddle with his hair and he nervously laughs.

"Is my hair that long?" you mutter a 'yeah' and he chuckles. You check the lights briefly and returned to Vincent's playful hair.

"When did you cut it last?" 

"About.....2 years ago. I thought it was still short."

"Your hair is almost as long as mine, can I cut your hair?" 

In a teasing manner, you pretend to cut his shoulder length hair with your fingers. 

"N-No!" The stutter returned and the older man pulls his hair over shoulder. 

"Aw, come on, Vinny." you pull his hair out of the ponytail. It falls onto his shoulders. 

"Aw, it's so pretty!" You were awestruck by his hair, curling strands of it between your fingers, intrigued.

"I-It's not 'pretty' it's cool, kid." he crossed his arms as if he was legitimately offended. He glared up at you, stuck his tongue out like a kid would to his enemy, then started watching the tablet again.

"LEFT DOOR!" you jump out of fear, punching the button for the door. You didn't see it but you heard it slam shut before Foxy hurriedly knocked. That knock was in your nightmares. Seriously.

Vincent scoffed and looked at the tablet, his lips barely moving, "It's boring with no talking, kid."

You choked on your saliva. You were just scared to pieces and he's basically asking for a story? This guy was a fucking mystery.

"....W-Well...I guess you want to know how I got here? So, um...about a week ago....I was in Walmart and I wanted some stupid knife or something like that and I didn't have the money, I didn't have a job at the moment, as you know...So I-I uh... decided to..."

You glanced at Vincent who was being suspiciously quiet to see he was leaning back in the chair with his eyes closed. "I decided to steal them." You finished loudly, slamming the palms of your hands onto the desk, grinning in secret. 

We, he looks up at your slouched figure. "What? I'm not asleep, if that's why you did that." you go over to him and playfully punch his arm. 

"Liar."

Then it went silent. Funeral silent. "So..." you speak up, breaking the awkward silence and looked at his emotionless silver eyes. "How old are you?" 

His face went pale and he clears his throat and barely a whisper "45" slips out of his mouth. What. What? No! 

Your eyes widen and you repeat your thoughts. "What. What? No! You can't be 45, you look too young!!" he looks at you for a moment with the face a sad puppy would make then bursts out into laughter, leaning over and holding his chest.

"I'm kidding. I'm 20, sorry for the scare." he wipes a tear from his right eye "You are so gullible!" he pinches your checks and you frown, slapping his hand away. Liar liar liar liar.

"Am not, you grape!" His head whipped up to look at you, fury burning in his expression. 

"You take that back right now,"

You chuckled, "You first." He hopped out of his seat, face red with rage, tackling you to the floor. You squirmed under his pressing weight, struggling as hard as you could to get up. Situated at your hips, he lifted up his hands and hovered them above your neck and smirked. Fear and realization hit you like a train at was to happen next. 

"Vincent no-!" 

It was too late. He began tickling your neck and worked his way down to your waist, tickling your sides. He held down your flailing arms with one arm and tickled you with the other, but delicately. 

"Take it back, shorty!" 

"N-No..!!" You laughed in-between words, but he got it. He tickled your waist faster and lighter, making it harder to breathe. His fingertips were rough and it made the matter worse. He undid the bottom part of your shirt and poked your belly button. 

"Say it!" You couldn't handle this anymore but you didn't want to give up, that's not what you do. You have never given up, ever. And that was the words that allowed your body to do one of the most embarrassing things you've ever done. The next words out of your mouth were not good ones.

"V-Vincent! S-Stop, I-I'm peeing!" 

Well, he shot off of you like a bull out of a cannon. You weren't lying, you actually did pee yourself. Vincent turned away, covering his eyes while you stood up and yelled "I don't want to know." Over and over.

"Vincent...."

"I don't want to know." 

"Vincent!" You yelled, your shout echoing throughout the empty building. Vincent turned around and peeked at you through his hands, jumping when the six am bell rang. 

"Did I hurt you at all...?" He looked you over. You shook your head. No injuries to report aside from the bodily thing happening, but that didn't hurt. 

"S-Sorry....Let's go get you cleaned up, okay?" He smiled softly and grabbed yours and his things, leading you to the bathroom through the dark hallway. Posters and drawings lined the eerie walkways, making you shudder. What kids saw this stuff when they went here? Isn't this a kids restaurant too? The hell? You walked a little faster, Vincent looking down at you with confusion. 

You saw the bathroom door sign ahead and so you walked in, taking Vincent with you. The room was all dark and it scared you, especially the vent on the ceiling. Those things always scared you but now, at the pizzeria, where your pretty sure you taught the animatronics to go into vents, it made your fear 10 times worse. 

"Take your time, okay?"

"I will."

You pushed the stall door open and locked it behind you, cleaning yourself up your best but the thing was, you couldn't put your pants back on. Not only had they ripped but they smelled like urine. You sat there on the lid of the toilet for god knows how long, trying to think of a solution but none came to mind. 

"You okay in there, (Y/N)? Your taking a while." You inhaled deeply and felt your shoulders heat up in nervousness. You hate asking people for things, especially when their as embarrassing as this one. 

"N-No...Vincent, I can't wear my pants, their ruined....What should I do?" It was silent for a few seconds, then he chuckled and gave a snarky reply.

"I don't mind seeing you in your panties." 

"Now is not the time." Plus they smelled like piss and we're smothered in toilet paper pieces. 

"Do you want to wrap my shirt around your waist? It's not much but it'll help." That was really the only other option besides going out with your ass showing. You swallowed your saliva and nodded to yourself.

"Y-Yeah. Thank you Vincent, I owe you one." His shirt was over the stall in seconds, followed by a reply. 

"No problem, kid. Gotta help each other out, we wouldn't get anywhere otherwise." You tie the shirt around your waist like you did with your jacket, trying to cover all of your lower half with it but to no use. You unlocked the stall door, stepping out of there with a undeniable frown of your face. Vincent, however, thought you looked cute as hell.

"Ready to go?" He asked, grabbing the bag off the floor. You nodded, putting your hands in front of your panties and continued to walk forward and out of the bathrooms exit. Your shirt was still unbuttoned from the tickle fight he threw at you but you paid no mind to that, only looking around you to make sure nobody could see you. 

"Hey, Vincent!" A man yelled from behind you two, making you shudder and stop. Vincent bumped into you, standing behind you still. 

Oh lord have mercy on your soul.

"Hey Vincent, what's up?" You turned around, and saw a man almost as tall as Vincent, only a few inches shorter. His hat was on his head but unlike Vincent when he wore his hat, there was no hair coming from underneath. The only thing visible under his hat was little slivers of bandages. His blue eyes scanned Vincent's poker face and then he looked down at you. Your hands were clenched together at the front of your panties, trying to block everything from view, causing the back of the purple shirt to lift up, exposing a little of your butt. Your hair was ruffled, you look a bit shaken up, and your face was red from so much exposure.

The man looked at you funny, furrowing his eyes and you eyed him too, making him laugh in response. Why was he laughing. He pulled at the sleeve, loosing the tie of the shirt. 

"H-hey!" You squeaked, face getting more red and slapped his hand away. Then Vincent stepped in front of you, glaring down at him. 

"Mikey, don't do that." 

"Why not? She's just another one you brought here." Another one? What does he mean? Did... Did Vincent bring girls...Here?

"Mike, that's my girl right now. Don't talk about her that way." Vincent growled, shoving you towards the door. You stumbled forward, pushing the door open with force. 

"Send me a picture later, okay?" That was the last we heard of 'Mike' before Vincent slammed the door shut, grabbing your hand tightly, and basically dragging you to his car. When you two got to the back, he stopped you mid-step and gripped your shoulders, staring down into your eyes angrily. 

Why was he mad at you? 

"V-Vincent....?" You looked up at him softly, your eyes looking gracefully at his. He growled and let go of you, heading to his door and leaving you to go to yours. Hopefully this will all just pass....Why is he even mad at me? 

"Kid get in the car."

Softly opening the door, you get in and settle into your seat and by the time you close the door again, your already zooming down the road, Vincent not saying a word.

((Just an FYI, while writing the tickling part, I choked on my sucker whilst listening to 'Take On Me' very loudly. There's that image in your head now, you lovely person.


End file.
